customherofactoryfandomcom-20200216-history
Old School Boys Gang
Often clashing with Hero Factory's long term goals, the Old School Boys Gang is considered a neutral party in the Zaniverse. Their Agenda is to sponsor hero-independent crime-fighting, personally supporting vigilantes wherever they may crop up. History Notably, during the core wars in 756-3, where Hero Factory was up against the Core Hunter CORP., the occupation of the southeastern corner of the galaxy upset the government of the area, known as the Old School Boys. They partitioned for and succeeded in banning the Hunters, but were unable to remove the heroes. What followed was an occupation by hero factory agents, during which the working class police force were all but driven underground, due to heroes taking over their jobs. With the Justice riots of 764-2 and 764-3 causing heavy casualties on both sides, the Old School boys once again partitioned for the heroes removal form the quadrant. Once they were successful, the Old School Boys Gang was formed, made from Riot Leaders, vigilantes, and disgruntled cops. Communications remained brief and harsh between heroes and the Boys, until the new Police-Tzar in 780-7 reformed relations. Going by the moniker Terrestrial, this Tzar promised improved relations for years to come, and teh golden age of the Boys began, including the brief crime-fighting hero and Boy team, The Winter Heat. However, when Terrestrial was assassinated by a Pro-hero activist in 781-9, relations quickly lessened. When the Hunters raided the Boys home planet in 782-0, with the heroes nowhere in sight to help (they were preoccupied with the fire villains and Von nebula), they were left almost helpless. With the hunters encroaching more and more each week in a desperate land grab, the Boys resorted to last options. In one last gamble, The Winter Heat raided the Hunters home world, and was doing well, when the hero portion of the team strapped a bomb to one of the boys, pushed them out the ship, and fled. The other boys, unable to condone his actions, killed him, and the Heroes cut ties with them. Throughout this time, Hareda the Fleet had quickly risen through the ranks, and firmly established his agenda was anti-Hero, after his father had been killed in the Justice Riots. TBW Notable members Police-Czar Hareda the fleet- The current leader of the Old School Boys, Hareda's agenda is anti-Hero Factory. Currently, he also runs covert ops missions in their attempts to undermine the Hunter Corps. and Hero Factory. General Decrayus Mollisond- Second in command and on top, Decrayus is the leader you don't want to meet on the battle field. In wars of attrition, do not let him out of your sight, as he's the kind of man likely to let you win a fight while burning your winter stockpiles. A Pelentia Warrior from far afield, he has won countless battles in the name of Anti-Robotism. Equipment True to their name, the Boys employ use of weaponry and equipment used before the Hero Occupation. Commonly not brandishing lethal weaponry, instead using High powered electrical shotguns. They have a tendency to not trust modern Tech, though all have a sub-dermal Warp implant. Category:Groups Category:Neutral Category:User:Zanywoop Category:Old School Boys Category:Organizations Category:Organic Category:Living Villains Category:Villains Category:Zaniverse